


Whatever we want to Be

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Fluff, Getaway from everything in Boston, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk, Vacation, ski resort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: A few weeks after resolving a case in a mountain resort in New Hampshire, Hailey and Ethan return there once again. Only this time, it's for their own getaway from reality.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 10





	Whatever we want to Be

As she got out of her boyfriend’s car, Hailey Fisherman closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying the feel of the fresh mountain air on her face for the first time in what had been a long time. As the breeze brushed over her cheeks, a smile made its way on her face, managing to appease her and remind her that she really had one-week break from the hospital, away from Boston and from the daily pressure.

Being a doctor, this getaway was the first time she was back in such a place in years. With the exception, of course, of the case she and the Diagnostics team had to attend to a few weeks prior. Now though, this was different. She was there on vacation and she had every plan to make the most of it.

When she was still a child, her parents and her would occasionally rent a cabin in the mountains so the whole family could get away from the city and enjoy the beauty and wonders of nature. Hailey looked upon those memories fondly as she remembered loving those times. No matter the weather, no matter the season, she was a lover of nature through and through.

“Rookie, a little help here?”

She turned around and looked at her boyfriend with a curious look, which he seemed to notice.

“What?”

“You called me ‘Rookie’.”

“So? I’ve called you that, before.”

“Of course… But you haven’t done so in months, Ethan. Slipping back into your old habits?” She asked, teasingly.

He huffed and shook his head, a tiny smile tugging at his lips.

“C’mon, help me unload the car so we can get inside and check in our room.”

There, Hailey nodded and joined him in front of the open trunk. She took her bags, gripping them and waited for Ethan to do the same before he locked his car completely. Together, they headed inside the Dagger Mountain Ski Resort, going straight for the counter.

“Ethan! Hey, back so soon?”

The two doctors turned to see the hotel’s owner, Rodney Marsh, heading for them. Ethan smiled.

“Yes, we got a little time off work and we decided to come here.”

“It’s good to see you again, Rodney.”

“Likewise, Hailey... Did I get your name right?”

“You did.” She replied with an easy smile.

“Great! I don’t want to seem rude, but there are so many people coming here all year long that sometimes it’s hard to remember all of them. Although in your case, you’re associated with this guy over here, so it’s a little easier.”

He clasped his hand on Ethan’s shoulder.

“I’ll let you make yourselves at home, now. I truly hope you enjoy your stay.”

“Thanks!” She said.

With a small wave, Rodney headed away and let the two doctors go to the counter. Upon receiving their room’s keys, they didn’t wait any longer to head towards it and get inside. Hailey barely had the time to look at it that she felt Ethan’s hands slipping around her to press her to his chest. She closed her eyes, leaning more into him as she sighed happily.

“So… We’re alone, now.”

Hailey smiled, not rising her head to look at him.

“Yes, we are. What of it?” She asked with an innocent tone.

“Well… I was thinking… What do you say we take up upon our ‘we can be whatever we want to be’ deal?

She hummed, her smile growing wider as she decided to turn around to face him, looking straight into his eyes and pressing her palms on his chest.

“Tell me more… What does this ‘deal’ include, exactly?”

“For starters… I’d like to give you some kisses… On your forehead.”

He pressed his lips on it a few seconds before pulling back.

“On your nose.”

He kissed her nose, making her chuckle.

“Your cheeks…”

He kissed both of them.

“What about my lips? Aren’t they kissable too?”

“It is true they are enticing, but… I had some other place in mind before we got there.”

Lowering his head, he pressed his own lips against her neck, kissing and sucking a path that managed to leave her breathless. Hailey tightened her hands, trying to move her head farther to give him more space to cherish her. Still, even if she liked what he was doing, she felt like it wasn’t quite enough. She tugged on his collar, attracting his attention and she used this distraction to pull him down hard and pressing their lips together.

As their mouths moved together, opening to taste the other, getting closer and closer. So much that their clothes quickly became an inconvenience. Trying to break off the kiss as little as possible, they harshly removed what covered their bodies, barely having time to head to the bed and connect together for many, many times.

***

“So… Still think this was different?”

Hailey hummed, sliding one finger across her boyfriend’s chest.

“Yeah… Every time is different. Is it cheeky to say that’s it’s different because it gets even better each time?”

Upon looking up to him, she felt his stomach rumble before he let out a laugh. He pressed her closer to his side and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

“It probably is… However, I feel the same way, so I think we can allow ourselves to be cheeky on that matter.”

Hailey snorted, snuggling closer to him before she got on top of him to cover his collarbone with kisses. Ethan laughed, putting his hands on her hips to press her harder to him. She stopped, diving her own green eyes into his blue ones for a moment. Ethan smirked, removed one hand from her hips to cup her cheek for a few seconds before he took one loose strand of her blonde hair between his fingers, twirling it around.

“I’ve always known you were something else entirely, Hailey. And trust me, I am glad it is in a good way.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean? You said you read my application yourself and that you…”

“I did. But even when I saw in it the greatest potential… I was not expecting myself to be surprised by you. And with everything happening, be it back at Edenbrook or when we are alone together… You always manage to keep me on my toes, which is utterly amazing, trust me.”

“Well, when you put it like that… It _is_ rare to have _the_ Ethan Ramsey admit something astounds him…”

“Now hold on, I never said…”

“Oh, but I did, dearest. What’re you gonna do about that?”

Ethan snorted while shaking his head.

“You really are impossible.”

Hailey shrugged, a teasing smile on her lips.

“Yet you still like me that way.”

“That, I do.”

Hailey smiled even wider and lowered herself just enough so she could kiss him on the lips. Ethan turned them around, never letting their lips break away, before putting himself back on top of her. With a wolfish grin, he pecked her lips another three times before he lowered his head to trace a trail on her body. Hailey sighed, sliding her fingers through his hair.

“Hey… Is it a good time to mention I don’t know anything about skiing?”

Ethan rose his head up, looking at her curiously.

“What?”

“Yeah, huh… I have never been skiing in my entire life and since we’re at a Ski Resort…”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, Hailey. It’s not like skiing is the only thing to do around here.” He said in a suggestive tone.

Hailey chuckled, nudging him to come closer. She kissed him softly.

“I suppose… Do you think you could teach me?”

“Are you talking about the sex or skiing?”

She snorted, making his cheeks flush for a few moments because of his boldness.

“How about both? Not at the same time, obviously, but… I will never pass up the opportunity to learn more… Especially with you giving the lesson.”

He returned to lie against the pillow, turning his body so he could face her. She grabbed his hand with her own and squeezed: something he returned almost immediately.

“Whatever you want me to do, I will. As long as it is reasonable, of course.”

“Relax, I’ll never ask anything extreme from you. But… Let’s make the most of this week and... Be whatever we want to be.”

Ethan smiled, rising her hand to kiss the knuckles. She snuggled closer to him, laying her head once again on his chest, never once letting his hand go.

“I wasn’t expecting any less.”


End file.
